I waited for you!
by painturgurl
Summary: Hemione had Hugo with Ron four years ago. Later, sick of his cheating, she leaves him, only to walk into another of her ex bofriends.
1. Leaving Ron

Hermione stared at the issue of Witch Weekly that lay on the table. On the front cover Ron snogged, and snogged again, a blonde witch. _Bastard_. Hermione was only 23 and looking after her 4 year old son Hugo while big Mr Auror got to go out and party. That was the last straw.

Luckily, Ron and Hermione had never married so they wouldn't have to go through the hassle of divorce. Hermione packed all of her and Hugo's belonging in her trunk that had an expansion charm on the inside.

"Hugo! Come on, we're leaving." Just as a final touch, she put down a piece of parchment next to the issue of Witch Weekly. It had song lyrics on it, but Ron wouldn't know.

_I gotta shake you off_

_'Cause the lovin' ain't the same,_

_and you keep on playin' games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay_

Hermione took one last look at the flat she had lived in since she was 18. Then she and her young son left.


	2. Voice through the wall

Ireland was the perfect choice. One, it was a different country, but it was still in Britain, and two, Hugo would still be able to attend Hogwarts. Quite logical, really. Hermione looked across the hotel room bed to the other bed where her son slept. Was she doing the right thing? Should she have taken him away from his father? What should she have done, apart from running away? Finally, she put her head on the hard pillow and stopped thinking about what she could've or should've done.

The next morning Hermione and Hugo sat in the hotel restaurant, eating from the breakfast buffet. A couple of guys smiled at her, until they saw the brown haired boy sitting across from her.

"I like Ireland mummy," Hugo said with a mouthful of toast.

"That's good." She smiled fondly at him.

"Their cooking's better than yours!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. _Very mature, Hermione, she thought to herself._

Hugo was exhausted after an entire day of touring around Dublin.

"Mummy? Can you sing me a song?" Hugo asked, as he got comfortable on his bed.

"Sure." **(AN: Hermione sounds like Celine Dion) **

_A new day has...come_

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

Viktor Krum listened to the beautiful voice from the other side of the thin hotel wall. It sounded so like Hermione's. Viktor had only heard Hermione sing once, but he was pretty sure that the mysterious voice was hers. When he heard Hermione sing it was the best thing he had ever heard. It happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was singing a song called "My Heart Will Go On". Viktor still remembered her standing at the front in her red dress, looking nervous. "_Every night in my dreams."_

It was on an impulse that Viktor knocked on the door of 205, the hotel room next to his.

"I _just _got Hugo to sleep," Hermione grumbled to herself while she emptied her jacket's pockets looking for the key.

"Yes?" Hermione asked when she finally got the door open.

"Hermione?" The tall, tan, familiar looking man asked.

"Viktor? You said my name right!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I didn't know you weren't decent," Viktor said from somewhere over her head. Then Hermione remembered that she was just wearing a white singlet and long pajama pants.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Viktor said a little too eagerly. "And you can bring your son."

"You know about Hugo?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I read about him in Witch Weekly," Viktor said sheepishly.


	3. Conversation with an idiot

"S-she's gone, Ginny! G-gone!" Ron sobbed on the phone to his sister.

"Ron, slow down. Who's gone?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Hugo."

"That doesn't sound like Hermione," Ginny said trying to keep calm. "Did she leave anything behind?"

"A note and the latest _Witch Weekly_." Ron was struggling to breathe now.

Ginny looked down at the unopened package which contain the newest Witch Weekly. She torn the brown paper and looked at the front cover. "You idiot," she said to Ron before hanging up.


End file.
